Happy Hour Verbatim
by AdieBishop
Summary: A response to a challenge on YTDAW.  What happens when the crew goes to a ball with day shift, and Grissom gets challenged to a dance off?  GSR.
1. Lady In Red

**Happy Hour Verbatim**

_A response to a challenge on YTDAW._

_The rules:_

The Policeman's Ball  
CSIs (Day and Night shift) must go  
Dress Shopping for Sara  
The phrase: "Did Ecklie just challenge me to a dance off?" (Must be said by Grissom)  
Sara and Griss do the tango!  
Open bar  
Drunk Greg  
A picture of Sara and Greg with: Sara holding up the hem of her dress to her thigh to reveal a garter and Greg holding up his pants leg to reveal the same color garter.   
Any length  
Any rating  
GSR (Of course)  
Have Fun!

**Lady in Red**

Brass dropped the packet on Grissom's desk and winked. "Dress nice, honey-bunch."

"This is ridiculous," Sara huffed, flopping onto the sofa.

Nick smiled. "C'mon, an open bar? Could be fun."

"At no cost to you, right Nick?" Warrick chimed, and Catherine smiled.

"That's right."

Greg sat in a chair across from Sara. "I'm looking forward to it."

The CSI's looked at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, glancing around the break room. "Free drinks with day shift?" He rolled his eyes, "Who'd wanna miss _that_?"

Grissom walked into the room, sat his brief case down, and began handing out the invites.

"You are _cordially_ invited to attend the annual Policeman's Ball," Warrick read aloud, and Catherine frowned. "Why don't they just say 'cordially demanded'?"

Grissom sighed.

Sara strolled through the store and felt out of place.

"May I help you?" a store clerk asked, and Sara declined, "I'm fine, thanks."

She eyed a low cut, red dress and checked its size.

"Very seductive," the store clerk said, looking over Sara's shoulder, and Sara grimaced and looked at the woman.

"Yep."

She held the attached garter up with one finger, grimaced, and let it drop.

"I take it this is a formal event?"

Sara rolled her eyes.

_Y'know, if I had my gun with me right now…_

"Uh-huh."

"I think that dress would be just the thing," the woman added, overly excited, and Sara took the dress from its hanger without saying anything.

"Will that be cash or charge?"

"Cash."

An assistant boxed the dress as Sara paid the woman.

"I'm sure the gentlemen will be quite impressed with your selection. It's an exquisite piece of clothing," the clerk added, and Sara forced a smile.

"It's for a bunch of guys with guns," she said quickly, mimicking the woman's giddiness, and the woman stared at her.

"Ah…oh, I see. Well, uh…" the woman stammered, taking a step back, and Sara's smile was genuine.

"_Bye_."

She thought twice about taking her coat off.

Warrick spotted her at the door and walked to her.

"You're late."

"Where's Grissom?" she blurted, and Warrick raised an eyebrow.

"Not here yet." He pointed to a table, "Catherine and Nick are there, and," he said, motioning behind him, "Greg is still at the bar."

Sara nodded and took her coat off, Warrick helping her, and he eyed the dress. Sara saw Nick's jaw drop from across the room, Catherine seemed impressed, and Greg fell off his stool.

He tossed a hand up. "I'm okay! Okay, just a little slippery there…"

Warrick shook his head. "_Damn_ girl, like to know where you got that."

"Lady in Red," Nick teased, joining them, and Sara glared at him.

He put his hands up in defense and took a step back. "Whoa there…you're not packin' are you, Sara?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, unfortunately."

Warrick glanced behind him to check on Greg. "You wanna drink, Sara? Better go check on Sticky Buns back here…" he took a few steps, walking backwards.

"Sure. Um, just a beer?"

Warrick nodded and turned and walked to the bar.

"Beer, please?"

Greg looked at him.

"Do you _see_ that?"

Warrick glanced at him and then looked again...

"Who knew she was _that_ hot?"

…He had tiny garnish umbrellas behind both ears.

Warrick took the beer from the bartender. "What time did you get here, again?"


	2. Word for Word

**Word for Word**

Grissom took the ticket from the valet and made his way inside.

Sheriff Atwood nodded to him in the hallway and Grissom tilted his head and kept walking.

He hesitated at the doorway, glancing around the room. When he saw Catherine waving for him he walked to the table and sat down.

"Didn't think you were gonna show." She sipped her drink and glanced over his tuxedo. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Well, well, well!"

Catherine and Grissom looked up to see Ecklie haver toward them.

"If it isn't my favorite paper pusher." He eyed Catherine and spat, "Heh!" and Grissom leaned back to avoid his alcohol-tainted breath.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked sarcastically, and Catherine looked surprised as Conrad walked away (either not waiting for an answer, or knowing he wouldn't receive one).

Grissom looked at Catherine. "You know alcohol is a good accelerant." He fanned a hand in front of his face.

"I hope someone drops a match within twenty feet of him tonight."

Catherine grinned.

"What do you think?"

Greg stared at her, the drool visible in the corner of his mouth, and Sara crossed her arms.

"GREG."

"Huh? What? Sorry."

He grinned. "It's just, uh, hard for me to concentrate." He held up his drink, "Must be the alcohol," and Sara smiled.

"Sure it is."

"Could I get a beer, please?"

Greg sat up straight and looked beside him.

Grissom handed the bartender some money and Greg looked at him.

"Uh, drinks are free, Grissom."

"I know, Greg." He glanced at him, did a double take when he saw the woman in red beside him.

"_Sara_? My God." His hand fumbled when he took his beer, and Sara stifled a grin.

"Hey. Wondered when you were gonna show up."

Greg looked at Grissom, then at Sara, then at Grissom, and back.

"Could I have another over here, please?"

Grissom leaned against the wall watching the crowd as they danced, quiet and examinant, his eyes trailing to Sara when no one noticed.

He'd eyed her from head to foot and foot to head, and wasn't sure which angle he preferred the most. Her red-strapped high heels only accentuated her slender legs, trailing her knees was the hem of that amazing red garment; silk, he'd wager, and the low-cut front and back left just enough to the imagination. Her hair was swept up for a change, revealing a strong, perfect neck with a simple jeweled necklace hanging there, and Grissom secretly imagined her body beneath the flimsy fabric.

Nick and Warrick found him then, interrupting his thoughts.

"Twenty says Greg won't make it to the john."

Nick scoffed. "Fifty says he won't make it to the door."

Grissom stared at them.

"I'm outta here," Catherine yelled above the din, finishing her drink, "Taking Lindsey to a birthday party in the morning."

"'CSI's must attend'," Nick bellowed, reciting the invite, and Catherine snorted. "I did attend, Nicky."

She hugged him. "Tell Warrick bye?"

He nodded. "Can do."

She found Grissom out on the balcony. "See ya," she waved, and Grissom waved back.

He turned back, eyeing the city below, and heard a commotion from inside.

Once inside he stopped beside Warrick to see Ecklie amidst a group of officers, laughing and staggering uncontrollably. Sofia stood with the group, a drink in hand, smiling.

"What's going on?"

Warrick put his hands in his pocket and sighed.

"Ecklie has a pool going for the best 'dance couple'."

"Excuse me?"

Warrick shrugged.

Ecklie's laughter subsided when he looked up.

"Gil!"

Grissom rolled his eyes.

Ecklie staggered toward him, resting a hand on his shoulder for leverage.

"Come on, let's see what you got, huh? You think you're better than me, let's just see."

Grissom leaned back again, grimacing, as Ecklie let go of him and walked away.

He raised an eyebrow, looked at Warrick.

"Did Ecklie just challenge me to a _dance off_?"


	3. Two to Tango

**Two to Tango**

Greg was talking to himself.

"So I do this analys-s-is, right, and I've got my gloves on and ever'thing…and all of a sudden, I sneeze, and it goes all over the s-l-lide…"

"Greg, buddy," Nick began, patting him on the back, "telling college stories again?"

Greg continued, as if he'd been talking to Nick all along, "…and the professor comes over…" His voice faded and he squinted at the blurry person in front of him.

"Where'd she go?"

Nick laughed and shook his head. "I think you should move away from the bar."

Greg nodded. "Y-yep. Think I should go pay the water bill," he nudged Nick, "if y'know what I mean, heh-heh."

Nick grinned and nodded.

"You gonna be all right there?"

Greg kept on, staggering toward the restroom, waving an arm behind him. "Yeah."

Warrick walked over to Nick and the two watched Greg lean to the left and right as he walked. When he was almost to the door he staggered again, lost his footing and tripped over a chair, and Nick clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"Ha-ha! A hundred big ones, Buttercup."

Warrick shook his head and took out his wallet.

Grissom found her on the balcony, turning down yet another request to dance, and he hesitated.

She turned and saw him and smiled, and he stared at her.

She truly was a vision standing there, the slight breeze blowing a few wisps of hair free, and Grissom smiled as he walked to her.

He looked out over the city and took a drink of his beer, and then spoke without looking at her, "Red suits you, ya know."

Sara smiled.

"You're quite---" His voice trailed off as another officer walked to Sara.

"No thank you," she said before he reached her, and Grissom hid a smile.

"---stunning," he finished, and Sara blushed.

Warrick grabbed a drink from a table on his way to join them.

He sighed.

"Well I'm out a hundred." He paused. "Ecklie's pool is up to eight-fifty. Wanna help me win some money?" he asked with a grin, looking at Sara, and Grissom turned.

He sat his beer down and took Sara by the hand.

"Tango, left promenade?" he inquired, and Sara nodded.

Grissom looked at Warrick, "Sorry. Only takes two to tango," and then led Sara inside.

Ecklie wiped the sweat from his forehead as Grissom and Sara walked to him.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Conrad."

Ecklie smirked as applause rang out.

He nodded (Sara half expected him to turn and take ten paces from the expression on his face) and the crowd spread out as he and Sofia took the floor.

Grissom smiled and turned, Sara facing the other direction, their hips touching, and La Comparsita began.

Sara's face was serious as they danced while Grissom was more relaxed, his steps fluent and done with ease, and Ecklie contorted helplessly about, Sofia looking mortified, and Sara had to giggle.

The crowd applauded as Grissom and Sara swept across the floor, and when he dipped her at the end of the song, 'oohs' and 'aahs' rang out amidst the applause, and Grissom took a few breaths and smiled at Ecklie.

An officer handed Grissom a stack of bills.

"Maybe we should've chosen the basic instead?" he asked, glancing at Sara, and she shrugged. "Maybe the dip was a little over the top, seeing as how he can barely stand up."

Grissom chuckled as Ecklie walked away.

"Drive safe."

Sara glanced around. "Y'know…speaking of barely being able to stand, have you seen Greg?"

Warrick touched a finger to Sara's shoulder and drew back quickly, "_Tssssss_! Smokin' hot!"

She rolled her eyes.

Grissom handed Warrick some money. "Next time, Warrick, please don't bet on Greg's low tolerance for alcohol."

He nodded.

Sara came out of the restroom to spot Grissom chatting with Sofia, and her smile faded.

She found Greg still at the bar.

Sara cackled when Greg pulled up his pant leg.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

He shrugged, almost falling backwards, and Sara steadied him.

"Hodges."

She laughed again.

"Check it out, we match."

Someone took the Polaroid then and Greg smiled proudly when he saw it: Sara clung to him, her leg around his waist, revealing the red garter, and he with his pant leg up, showing also, a red garter; their mouths agape with laughter, and Greg was sure he'd cherish the photo, even if the details would be fuzzy in the morning.

Warrick laughed as Nick helped Greg to the car.

"Y'all are a bunch of nuts!"

He handed the photo over to Grissom, who looked at it quizzically.

Sara walked to the passenger side once Nick had fastened the seatbelt.

"I l-l-ove you," Greg slurred, and Sara smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night, Nick."

"See ya," he said, climbing behind the wheel.

"Well I'm outta here, too," Warrick said, turning back to Grissom. "See you guys next shift."

Grissom nodded.

"Bye," Sara said as he crossed the street, and Grissom sighed.

"Oh, what a night," he said coolly, and Sara smiled.

"Let me take you home," he said after a moment, handing the photo to her, and Sara stared at him.

The valet brought the Tahoe around and Grissom walked around and opened the driver's side door.

He looked at her, and after a moment longer got inside, leaned over, and opened the passenger side door.

"I have been blind, lady in red," Grissom said solemnly, quoting Chris de Burgh, and Sara laughed and climbed inside.


End file.
